The present invention relates to a fastening apparatus for fastening a component B to a component A with automatic compensation of tolerances in the separation distance between the two components.
Many varieties of such fastening apparatuses with tolerance compensation are known. They normally consist of an adjustment bushing with a so-called drag section, which can establish a friction connection with a fastening screw. When turning the fastening screw, the adjustment bushing is thus also turned until it is attached to one of the two components, whereupon the friction connection is overridden when the fastening screw is turned further and the torque increases accordingly so that both components can then be tensioned with each other by the fastening screw via the adjustment bushing.
This type of tolerance compensation arrangement is known from German utility model no. 20 2005 009 017.4, in which the adjustment element consists of the actual adjustment bushing and a separate driver. The driver is connected with the adjustment bushing in a detachable manner and has several clamp sections distributed in the circumferential direction, which form the friction connection (drag connection) with the thread of the fastening screw. The receiving element and the adjustment bushing are made up of a relaxation-poor plastic, in particular a duroplast. The driver is made of an elastically pliable plastic, in particular a thermoplast. The receiving element has a fastening section with a self-furrowing and/or self-forming thread, which can be screwed into the one component for producing a screw connection, wherein the screw connection is a plastic-in-plastic screw connection. The driver and the receiving element are provided with locking mechanisms in the form of nubs of the driver and the receiving element that are distributed over the perimeter and that lock together to serve as a transport safeguard.